Three Days
by Tsuki Mei
Summary: ZxC CxZ Zack/Cloud WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT! poor Leon, i picked on him in this story. lol short story! here is a quick summary i guess! "i can't choose" "you don't have to choose" "i do" "you wont have to" really sucky summary READ IT AND CRY BISHES
1. Day 1

**Ok!! **

**So this is kinda like my first true fanfic that i published and is finished (figures that it is only a short one psh) **

**Even though it was slightly depressing writing this it was a lot of fun! **

**I WISH I OWNED THEM! and one day i will! :] i'll own you all! MUAHAHAHA-ok anyways **

**I'M SORRY THAT I PICKED ON LEON IN THIS STORY~ i love them all i really do :] well GOOD-BYE MY COOKIE EATERS~ and me all of ur dreams come true! o.O ok on with the story!!!**

* * *

Cloud sighed desperately. Zack Fair, he had always been in love with the black haired beauty but found himself loving another as well. His boyfriend's name was Squall Leonheart. He never told Leon about Zack, Zack was a soldier. He remembered one time he asked for Zack's advice on loving someone who didn't love him back. Zack had told him that if he fell in love with someone to go for him, Zack never knew that the times he asked for advice, they where about him. But here he was, waiting for the day that Zack would return.

How would he explain things to Leon?

To Zack?

Who would he choose?

He had fallen in love with Zack the first time he met him. Leon he had learned to love, but both of them became equal in his heart.

In the sickest sense he didn't _want_ Zack to return. It made everything harder.

But at the same time.

If Zack didn't return. Cloud would be a mess.

He sighed frustrated and got up and left. Leon wouldn't be home until tomorrow, some business thing he had to do. He got on his bike and zoomed away. He found a forest and parked near it. He wanted to be away from everything.

He laid down and closed his eyes and thought about everything. In his head he could practically hear Zack. The low, rough, sexy, warmness of his voice. It had been four years since he last saw him, and still the memories where plan as day in his head. Leon was colder then Zack, in more then one way. Leon was quiet and reserved like himself. Emotions where never expressed when it came to Leon, Leon had a weird way of showing that he cared. Zack, Zack was the opposite of that, he was out going, loud, funny, and he always knew how to make the best out of things.

In his mind, he didn't understand why he was thinking about choosing between the two, or why he would have to take such consideration in doing so. He sighed feeling the warm breeze pass him, but then heard the quietist of winds. The one that wasn't right. He sat up and looked. Vincent Valentine, one of his friends was there.

"Hey Vincent, what is it?" Cloud asked using a monotone.

"they have returned" he stated simply and left.

'_they? Whose they?… Zack?' _Cloud thought and went to his motorcycle. He zoomed towards the Midgar, faster then he has gone in a long time. Leon made him promise not to go that fast, even though Leon is emotionless most of the time, he didn't want Cloud getting hurt. He pressed harder on the gas, once he got there he stopped and hoped off and walked into Tifa's bar, 7th Heaven.

"Cloud! Look whose here!" Tifa said excitedly. Cloud looked, the room was filled with all of their friends sitting with huge smiles on their faces. Cloud looked and there next to Aerith was Zack. Zack…

"hey Strife" he said with a smirk on his face. Cloud ran up a bit and ducked his head down, what was he doing? You can't just walk up and hug someone right?

Lucky for Cloud Zack saw what the blonde was trying to do and pulled him into a hug. Cloud quickly responded by hugging back. "miss me Strife?" Zack said a smile on his face. Cloud looked down again and did a jerky nod. He laughed, his laugh was warm. Cloud could feel it because of the hug. Zack let go and rubbed his hair affectionately. Cloud couldn't help to smile. Something he hasn't be able to do naturally in a long time.

But the good mood stopped when Leon entered the bar. Cloud turned around and looked then looked at Zack. "hey Leon… this is my friend Zack Fair" Cloud said, only Zack and Leon noticed the slight timid tone to his voice.

Zack, being the more outgoing smiled at Leon "taking good care of spiky here?" Zack said putting his hand on top of Cloud's head. Cloud had to beat down the blush that he could feel going up to his cheeks. If he started showing to much emotion Leon would notice.

Leon just looked between the two, keeping his usual emotionless look "well that is what a boyfriend does for his boyfriend, no?" Cloud cringed away from Zack's hand then, Leon had noticed there was a difference. Zack's hand dropped and he looked at Cloud, then smiled.

"eh? Was he the one you were talking about Spike?" Zack laughed. Cloud couldn't help but flinch. His heart hurt. Zack showed know difference of emotion about him dating Leon, and it hurt. Cloud also couldn't help to want to scream 'no it was you' to the black haired one but held his tongue.

"so Zack, why are you back yo? Don't you have another year of that stuff?" Reno asked from position leaning against the back of his chair with Rude at his side.

"well yeah but they like me so much they said I could decide whether I want to do it our not. If I don't then I can just stay here in Midgar" Zack said turning his attention to Reno. Cloud looked up at Zack and kept his voice as even as he could.

"how long do you have to choose?" Zack and Leon once again noticed a tone in Cloud's voice that others didn't here. Desperation.

"eh, not long, I got about three days before I need to go. Someone is coming to ask me my decision" Zack said waving his hand as if to dismiss the thought.

Cloud's heart began to beat faster and it throbbed. Three days? That's all he had? Cloud just nodded again then looked at Leon. Leon was staring at him. A strange look in his eyes. Was it hate? Cloud couldn't tell but it was something on the cold side he knew that much.

As much as it hurt, he knew that it had something to do with Zack being there that Leon was upset about. Mad about. Whatever he was feeling. It was defiantly caused by Zack being there with him. Cloud felt Leon's cold grip grab his arm and pull him out of the bar. He looked back just in time to see Zack's confused and upset face.

'_because we haven't seen each other in awhile and I suddenly had to leave?' _

Cloud thought as Leon pulled him. "I can walk myself" Cloud said more coldly then intended. Leon stared at him then let him go. Cloud got onto his bike and road towards his house. Everything was way to confusing for him.

That night Cloud spent his day dreaming a dreamless sleep.


	2. Day 2

When Cloud woke up he got out of bed early and started to walk around. He was confused. He loved Leon and Zack. He didn't like one more then the other right?

"urgh… I should just stay with Leon" Cloud said exasperated. How could he choose? Honestly?

"but you would you be happy with letting Zack go?" Cloud turned around quickly. There was Tifa with a small smile on her face.

"I don't know Tifa, I just don't know"

"well then… who loves you more? Who makes you feel more?" Tifa said walking side by side with Cloud.

That was one of the things Cloud loved about Tifa. She could always tell what was wrong with him and she'd help, but honestly he was sure who we wanted more. Who made him feel more.

"Tifa?" Cloud asked quietly and she looked at him. Even she could tell how depressed Cloud was. "is it alright if I stay with you? I… don't think Leon is exactly… happy with me right now"

"Cloud, you know you can stay whenever. Denzel and Marlene would love to see you" Cloud just gave a nod in response and followed Tifa as she started to walk back home.

Once they got there they where met by the two children. Cloud smiled as best he could at them but Marlene knew something was up.

"hey Cloud? Whats wrong?"

"nothing's wrong what would make you say that?" Cloud said looking at the little girl with a small smile and she folded her arms.

"you're lying Strife, spit it out" Cloud raised an eyebrow then looked at Tifa.

"you've been influencing her a bit to much Tifa" Tifa laughed at this and shook her head.

"yeah Tifa. Its like a mini you!" a warm rough voice said from the door. They turned and looked. Aerith and Zack where standing there with smiles on their faces. Cloud looked away a bit and Tifa smiled, knowing that Cloud was uncomfortable.

"who the hell let you in my house?" Tifa laughed walking up to them and hugging them. "what are you doing here anyways?"

"eh nothing really, Aerith said she had something to do with that little punk over there" Zack said nodding at Marlene. Marlene just pouted.

"don't call her that" Aerith said pushing Zack a little with a smile "well I just wanted to know if any of you could help at the flower shop. This goof ball doesn't exactly help" Aerith said pointing at Zack. Tifa laughed and Cloud couldn't help but to smile. Zack smiled sheepishly at the two women and then looked at Cloud and smiled.

"well we'd love to help! Come on boys lets go" Tifa said dragging Denzel and Cloud who were protesting. They all made it to Aerith's flower shop and started to help "hey you two" Tifa said pointing at Cloud and Zack "be useful and go get the boxes out of the truck over there ok?" they just nodded and headed outside to the truck. Zack smirked and laughed.

"is it me or did everyone get more moody then when I was last here?"

"I don't know I guess they did" Cloud said smiling a small smile. Zack looked and smiled brightly at him.

"so, Cloud isn't so innocent anymore am I right?" Cloud couldn't but help to stare at Zack in shock, a very, very small blush on his face.

"did you REALLY just ask that?" Cloud said.

"yup" Zack said with a smirk. Cloud caught up with him considering the fact that Zack didn't stop walking.

"and to answer you're question. No I'm not" Zack only nodded a little.

"so how long?" was Cloud REALLY having this conversation with ZACK of all people??

"2 years" Cloud said sighing.

"I didn't even know you where into guys Strife" Zack said with a smirk and Cloud looked and blinked a few times.

"I thought I told you" Cloud said staring at him. Zack stopped and looked back at Cloud.

"nope, in fact the last time you even said something about liking someone to me was when you were asking advice, you never once told me what gender the person was, or what they were like" Zack said simply and shrugged. Cloud stared a few minutes, he didn't?

"oh… well I should have told you, I didn't realize I didn't" Zack shrugged again "and that was a guy to ya know" Cloud said and started walking. Zack walking at his side.

"oh really? So you've always been into guys?"

"no! You remember the time I liked Tifa" Cloud said rolling his eyes at his old best friend.

"oh yeah! That was funny" Zack said smiling fondly at the memory. "so whatever happened to the guy you fell 'head over heels for'?" Zack said casually and Cloud looked at him through the corner of his eye.

"he left for a long time. I'm still in love with him ya know."

"_still_?" Zack said with raised eyebrows "wow Spiky didn't realize you liked him that much."

"yeah well he was my best friend. But he left and I ended up dating Leon. He got back recently and I don't know who to choose" Cloud said, his heart tightened, would Zack figure out who he was talking about?

"huh? Was he someone apart of soldier? Maybe I know him" Zack said with a smile. Cloud felt slightly disappointed.

"yeah, and yes you know him" Cloud said and stared at the truck they stopped in front of. He wondered why it was parked so far away from the flower shop. He picked up some of the boxes. Zack mimicked him after getting over a slight shock and followed.

"really? You should introduce us!" Zack said.

"no" Cloud said simply and added in his head '_you don't need to be introduced.' _when they got back they put the boxes where they belonged and Cloud sighed.

"someone is coming to get me tomorrow" Zack said biting his lip "I'd like to know who he is before I leave" Cloud's heart throbbed at the thought of him leaving.

"you already know him" Cloud said again and Zack sighed.

"alright alright I'll stop bugging you" Zack said with a forced smirk. Cloud just looked. Then he felt a cold stare on his back. He turned around and saw Leon and Aerith. Aerith looking rather uncomfortable.

"Cloud, Leon is here for you" Cloud smiled a small wavering smile at Leon. He waved a little at everyone as he followed Leon out the door.

Neither Leon or Cloud talked to each other as they walked home. Cloud knew he didn't have much time before Zack would leave. He would at least tell Zack how much he loved him. Cloud made that his last goal. When Leon was in the kitchen Cloud left. Not even Leon would stop him from telling Zack how he felt. It took him awhile to find Zack but he did. He was sitting in the old ruined sector 5 church, looking up the 'skylight' in the middle of where the flowers where. Cloud walked over to him and Zack looked with a smile.

"hey"

"hey…" Cloud said "you… wanted to meet the guy I liked right?" Zack only nodded. "well, you can't exactly meet him…"

"look Cloud if you don't want to show me him its fine-"

"its because he's you" Cloud said looking up from the flower he was staring at to meet shocked mako blue eyes. "I've always loved you, but you left, and I found Leon… and know I'm just confused" Cloud said looking back down. He felt strong warm arms wrap around him.

"jeez Cloud" Zack said quietly. Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack putting his head on the older man's shoulder and sighing.

"I can't choose…" Cloud's heart started to hurt more.

"you don't have to Cloud" Zack's warm reassuring voice whispered. "you have Leon right? You just stay happy with him ok?" Cloud's heart twisted in his chest and he nodded only lightly. Suddenly he felt rather tired. He didn't even notice how fast the day went by, the light from the sun was already almost gone and the stars where almost completely visible in the sky. He felt Zack's hand rub his back gently. He felt him pull away and warm, chapped lips pressed against his own. "I loved you too ya know…" Zack's voice was a warm, soft tone. "…you wont have to choose…" Cloud was then enveloped in the darkness, sleep taking hold of him.


	3. Day 3

When Cloud woke up. He was his and Leon's bed. Leon no where to be found. When he walked downstairs he heard Tifa's voice.

"Zack left…"

"good riddance" Cloud's heart practically broke… Zack left already? And Leon was _happy _about it?

"what is that suppose to mean?" Cloud heard the anger Tifa was trying to keep down.

"it means I'm glad he's gone" Leon said in a bored tone. "he should know not to mess with other people's things"

"Cloud isn't a _thing_!" Tifa said spitefully.

"yes, but he's _mine_" Leon said. That same bored tone. Cloud felt anger flare through his chest. Why was Leon acting like this!? "besides. Its not like he even cared about Cloud anyways. He just liked to mess with him" Cloud shut his eyes tight trying to fight the urge to go and punch Leon, he was being the same annoying prick he was back before he started to date him! "and its not like he can't go get someone else to fall for him, he just happens to see Cloud as something he can't have. And I want to keep it that way."

"what about you? Is that why you started dating Cloud? Huh!? Because he was something you _couldn't _have!?"

"there is no fun in something that is easy to gain" WHAT!? What!!!?? Was he REALLY saying this!?

"that's it!? that's the only reason!?"

"good looking, hard to obtain, who wouldn't want him?" that same fucking bored tone. Cloud was PISSED.

"and once again I'm unobtainable _Squall_" Cloud spat from his spot. They turned to look at him. Leon looked shocked and Tifa looked sad, sad that he had heard everything Leon said. "come on Tifa" he said leaving grabbing Tifa's arm.

How could Leon do this to him!? How COULD he!? Cloud and Tifa made it half way to Tifa's house before Cloud remembered.

Zack left. His love left _again_. And he couldn't stop him. He heard the five words echo in his head.

"…_you wont have to choose…" _

Sudden realization hit him. How did he not notice before!? Zack meant he wouldn't have to because he was going to _leave. _Cloud wouldn't have to choose if Zack _wasn't_ there!

Cloud dropped on his knees and cried silently. Tifa was calling his name but he couldn't here it. All he could here was Zack's final words to him.

"_I loved you too ya know…" _

"…_you wont have to choose…"_

He could hear the softness of his tone, he could feel his warm lips. Cloud cried. He was gone again, and he had the perfect chance to make everything right.


	4. Days End

Day 53

It had been 49 days since Cloud last saw the black haired beauty. He didn't even realize how many days passed until Tifa told him. His life was dull and depressing. How did he let this happen? Why couldn't he have just realized that Leon NEVER showed Cloud real love? How he NEVER said anything about loving him. He felt like a complete and total idiot. And now he was paying for it. He felt so desperate. So upset. He heard Yuffie run in.

"There are some people from soldier that are here!" she said, not a happy excited, but an anxious one. Cloud ran out the doors of 7th heaven with the rest of them to be met by two soldiers. One had a very sad look on his face.

"are you Cloud Strife?" Cloud nodded, his heart twisted… Zack wasn't… wasn't… was he? "I'm very sorry to inform you that 1st class soldier Zack Fair has died in battle" Cloud dropped to his knees. Zack… was dead… Zack was dead… "he… had written a letter. Telling us to give you these" he soldier handed Cloud Zack's sword. The Buster Sword. Cloud grabbed the handle looking at it as he laid it in his lap. He was also handed a letter. It was slightly wet. And had dried blood on it. Cloud cringed inwardly and opened it up and read it to himself.

_If you are reading this then I'm dead. _

_I really am sorry Cloud. I wanted to stay. I was going to stay… but you had Leon. And hey Spiky? If you blame yourself I swear I'll come back and haunt you until you don't! _

Cloud smiled slightly, tears sting his eyes.

_You take good care of everyone ok? I know I've always been saying that we take care of you but honestly, you're a lot stronger then that, you have to take care of everyone for me ok? You're the only one and I'm sure Tifa and Aerith are getting tired of doing my job. I really will miss you. I'm sad that I didn't live longer, maybe I could have persuaded you, with my oh so amazing charm, to stay with me instead of Grumpy. I feel like this is getting to long so I'm just going to end this ok? I love you. I really really love you Cloud. No matter where I go when I'm dead I will always love you. Remember that, ok? Tell everyone I love them, and not to cry over me. _

_And Cloud? Take care of yourself. Because if anything ever happened to you, I think my soul would die instead of my body. Good-bye Spiky, I hope you don't miss me to much, cause I really don't want you to cry over me for long if at all, even if you love me to. _

_Bye Strife. Love ya_

_Zack Fair. _

Cloud held the letter to his chest tears spilling out of the corners of his eyes as he closed them shut. The Soldiers had left after talking to Tifa and Aerith who were also in tears.

"idiot… idiot!" Cloud yelled looking up into the sky "don't leave me again!" Cloud cried. Everyone looked at him, some of his friends where crying, some just looked sad, but he didn't care, he didn't care at all. All he wanted was Zack, he wanted Zack back. He wanted a second chance, a chance to tell Zack to stay, a chance to save him.

A chance to not be an idiot.

Cloud felt his whole world crashing down around him, he was falling inside darkness.

And in a jerk his eyes opened, it was bright, to bright, in his ears he could hear the buzzing of cicadas and the wind rustling the leaves. A shadow covered over his face.

"Hey Spiky, bad dream?"

"…Zack?" Cloud opened his eyes again and stared at the figure above him.

* * *

**GWAAAAH ITS OVER~ was it ok!? i hoped you liked it people and if you didnt... I WILL EAT YOUR BRAINS MUAHAHAA O.e ok well im a little hyper-**

**Zack: and horny**

**me: o.O zack thats implyed no need to talk about it**

**Cloud: are you smoking again? **

**me:... HAHA nooo you dumbies~ i dont need drugs n stuff like that i get natrually high! (USE THAT TERM AND I WILL RIP OUT UR NONE EXISTANT BALLS O.e)**

**Zack: ... what if there are guys reading this?**

**me: your point?**

**Cloud: o.O they have real balls? **

**me: psssh thats what you think o.o**

**Cloud: O.o**

**Zack: 0.o" **

**me: i'd also like to thank my friend vanessa! I LOVE YOU BITCH! *slaps her where ever she may be***

**Cloud: o.O why'd you do that?**

**me: it gets her horny dur-o.o OK =D i think its time to wrap it up neh?**

**Zack: you mean leave and then go read yaoi manga -.-"**

**me: =o.... you know me so well! IF YOU REVIEW ZACK CLOUD AND OR LEON WILL SPEND ONE NIGHT IN UR ROOM AND U CAN DO W/E U WANT WITH THEM!**

**Cloud: WHAT!?**

**me: WAIT! IF YOU REVIEW AND RATE YOU CAN EVEN HAVE THEM ALL AT ONCE DOING NAUGHTY THINGS WITH EACH OTHER! but ONLY if you let me video tape! O.O**

**Zack: O.o she's lost it... time to go**

**Cloud: o.O -sigh- i'll go get vanessa and ashley**

**Zack: o.O and the closet. dont forget the closet.**

**me: NARNIAAAAAA~~~~**


End file.
